A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of methods and apparatus regarding heat exchangers, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding a vehicle radiator for use in reducing the temperature of liquid coolant or for use as an air to air heat exchanger.
B. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers, such as vehicle radiators, typically include an arrangement of tubes for circulating coolant and thereby radiating heat into the ambient environment. These tubes are inserted into a header plate so as to retain the tubes, and are brazed into position to provide mechanical support.
As a result practical limitations in the manufacturing process, the ends of the tubes are placed in the header plate so that the ends of the tubes extend past the plane of the header plate, into the fluid reservoirs. As coolant is driven through the system, turbulence is encountered along the protruding length of the tubes. This creates back pressure within the system, resulting in reduced pressure of the coolant fluid actually entering the tubes. These pressure losses reduce the flow of coolant and require the system to do more work, thereby reducing energy efficiency and the rate of heat exchange.
In order to overcome these difficulties, methods and apparatuses are needed that would produce a heat exchanger having reduced internal turbulence and improved fluid flow, to thereby increase the rate of heat exchange and reduce the work needed to drive the system.